Isänsä poika
by dsynmi
Summary: Mitä jos Minato ja Kushina eivät olisikaan kuolleet?
1. Isi

_A/N: _Isänsä poika on minun aivolapseni. Toisin sanoen kokoelma lyhyitä ficcejä aiheesta "Minaton ja Naruton isä-poika-hetket jos Minato (ja Kushina) olisi elossa". Tämä on tämmöinen ikuisuusprojekti, joka elää minun ontossa pääkopassani päivittäin. Osia sieltä täältä päätyy aina silloin tällöin ficin muotoon. :D Saattaa olla, että näitä tulee vielä montakin lisää tai sitten saattaa olla, ettei tule enää yhtäkään. ;) Nämä ei seuraa mitään kronologista aikajärjestystä...

_Disclaimer:_ En omista Naruto-sarjaa tai sen hahmoja.

* * *

"**Isi"**

"Ei saa, Naruto", Jiraiya totesi jo lähes voimattomasti. Narutolla oli jonkin sortin pakkomielle repiä miehen hiuksia ja sitten yrittää tunkea niitä suuhunsa. Jiraiya yritti parhaansa mukaan tyhjentää pojan pieniä nyrkkejä valkoisista haivenista, mutta Naruto ei siitä pitänyt ja upotti pirullisen terävät pienet hampaansa miehen rystyseen. "_Hei_!" Jiraiya huudahti.

"_Naruto_", Minato korotti ääntään ja pelasti Jiraiyan ja Jiraiyan hiukset Naruton kynsistä nostamalla pojan syliinsä. "Ei saa purra", vaaleahiuksinen totesi ja katsoi Narutoa toruvasti. Poika tuijotti häntä hetken aikaa mukamas viattomilla silmillään kunnes alkoi nauraa kovaäänisesti.

"Minkä ikäinen Naruto on nyt?" Rin kysyi, eikä voinut muuta kuin hymyillä Naruton iloiselle käkätykselle.

Tytön vieressä sohvan kauimmaiseen nurkkaan paenneena istui Kakashi. Poika ei ollut pitkiin aikoihin ollut kovinkaan innokas tekemään lähempää tuttavuutta Naruton kanssa. Ennen tämä oli perustellut käytöstään sillä, että pelkäsi rikkovansa lapsen, mutta nykyään tilanne oli tainnut muuttua päinvastaiseksi.

"Vuoden ja neljä kuukautta", Minato totesi ylpeästi ja laski poikansa alas. Huterin askelin Naruto käveli lattialla lojuneen pehmolelunsa luokse, otti sen pieneen syliinsä, rynnisti Kakashin eteen ja heitti sen poikaa päin. "Ei saa heittää lelua, Naruto", Minato torui, mutta Naruto vain naurahti ja juoksi hakemaan sammakkokuvioitua palloaan, jonka oli saanut syntymäpäivälahjaksi Jiraiyalta ja joka – niin yllättävää kuin se olikin – oli edelleen ehjä.

"Äti!" tämä kirkaisi innostuneesti ja heitti pallon lattialla istunutta Minatoa kohti.

"Äiti ei ole täällä", Minato sanoi hymyillen ja vieritti pallon lattiaa pitkin takaisin Narutolle. "Äiti lähti käymään kaupassa."

"Äti!" Naruto kuitenkin huusi uudestaan ja nosti pallon maasta, mutta kaatui takamukselleen yrittäessään heittää sitä uudelleen isälleen.

"Naruto taitaa tarkoittaa sinua", Jiraiya totesi muka muina miehinä, mutta vinkkasi silmää Rinille ja Kakashille, joista molempien kasvoille levisi virne. Rin jopa naurahti hieman, mutta joutui pakottamaan kasvonsa peruslukemille Minaton vilkaistua tyttöä paheksuvasti.

Minato tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan. "Isi", mies korjasi ja auttoi poikansa takaisin seisoma-asentoon. "Naruto, sano _isi_", tämä puhui hitaasti, rauhallisesti, kuuluvasti ja selkeästi ja loi toiveikkaan katseen poikaansa kohti. "_I_-_si_."

Naruto katsoi hetken Jiraiyaa, joka naureskeli pienoisesti, ja kääntyi sitten takaisin isänsä puoleen. "Äti!" poika huudahti jälleen ja kääntyi uudelleen katsomaan Jiraiyaa (ikään kuin varmistaakseen sanoneensa varmasti jotain hauskaa), joka oli nyt purskahtanut raikuvaan nauruun. Poika itsekin alkoi kikattaa ja juoksi kiipeämään sohvalle Rinin ja Kakashin viereen.

Ulko-ovi paukahti, ja kotiin tullut Kushina vilkaisi olohuoneeseen. "Mitä täällä hekotetaan?"

"Iti!" Naruto huudahti. Minato kääntyi ilahtuneesti poikansa puoleen, mutta muuttui entistä punaisemmaksi tajutessaan, että Naruto osoitti pienellä sormellaan äitiään.


	2. Akatemian alkuja

**Akatemian alkuja**

Väkijoukon lisääntyessä Naruto painautui lujemmin isäänsä vasten. Poika, joka yleensä rakasti ja joskus suorastaan kerjäsi huomiota, tunsi olonsa sillä hetkellä yllättäen kovin ahdistuneeksi. Jokainen silmäpari tuntui tarkkailevan hänen isäänsä, mutta Narutokaan ei uteliailta katseilta välttynyt.

Naruto nosti katseensa ylöspäin. "Isi", poika aloitti, mutta Minato oli keskittynyt juttelemaan jonkun tuntemattoman miehen kanssa. Ninjalla oli leveä hymy, ruskeat hiukset ja Naruton mielestä typerännäköinen ponnari. "_Isä_", Naruto korotti ääntään, mutta hänen isänsä ei siinä metelissä kuullut mitään.

Poika tarttui isänsä valkeaan viittaan ja veti siitä, mutta sen sijaan, että Minato olisi kääntynyt hänen puoleensa ja kysynyt, mikä hänellä oli hätänä, mies loi häneen toruvan katseen ja irrotti hänen kätensä vaatteestaan. Naruto kurtisti kulmansa loukkaantuneesti ja kääntyi katsomaan taaksepäin siinä toivossa, että näkisi edes vilauksen äitinsä punaisista hiuksista.

Akatemian piha oli täynnä nuoria ninjakokelaita vanhempineen ja sukulaisineen. Minato oli hetki sitten pitänyt avajaispuheen, minkä jälkeen muutama opettaja oli esittäytynyt ja nyt kaikki olivat keskittyneet joko juttelemaan vanhoille tutuilleen tai tutustumaan uusiin ihmisiin. Huomattava osa paikallaolijoista (varsinkin naiset) myös pyrki juttusille Minaton kanssa.

Naruto nousi varpailleen ja yritti nähdä kauemmas siinä onnistumatta: lapsena hän oli aivan liian lyhyt. Poika huokaisi syvään: hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa saada tarpeekseen siitä paikallaan seisomisesta ja siitä, että lähes joka toinen silmäpari vilkuili häntä tasaisin väliajoin ja kuiskaili jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut mitään selvää. Joillakin oli kasvoillaan ihan ystävällinen ilme, mutta pieni osa kuiskailijoista näytti vähän nyrpeältä. Eräälle ruskeahiuksiselle pojalle, joka osoitti häntä sormellaan ja jolla oli koiranpentu päässään, Naruto näytti kieltä.

Poika muisti, kuinka hänen äitinsä oli maininnut lähtevänsä etsimään Mikotoa, jonka Naruton kanssa samanikäinen poika Sasuke aloittaisi akatemian myös sinä samaisena päivänä. Naruto kyllä tiesi, kuka Sasuke oli – Kushina oli tuonut pojan muutaman kerran leikkimään hänen kanssaan – mutta ei mitenkään erityisesti kaivannut tämän seuraa. Sasuke ei ollut kovinkaan kiinnostunut vetämään pahiksen roolia (Naruto itse oli hokage) heidän ninjaleikeissään, mikä oli Naruton mielestä tyhmää.

Koska Minato ei tuntunut millään lopettavan keskusteluaan ruskeahiuksisen ninjan kanssa, Naruto päätti ottaa ohjat omiin käsiinsä ja etsiä äitinsä ihan itse. Poika vilkaisi isäänsä nopeasti ja otti sitten muutaman varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin. Kun Minato ei tuntunut noteeraavan häntä mitenkään, poika nopeutti tahtiaan, mutta sitten pakomatka tyssäsi kuin seinään: Minato tarttui hänen käsivarrestaan tiukasti kiinni ja veti hänet takaisin vierelleen.

Naruto pyöritteli silmiään turhautuneesti. Kun hän huomasi, kuinka koirapäinen poika katsoi häntä kikattaen ja pirullinen virne naamallaan, hän päätti tehdä isänsä typerästä käytöksestä lopun.

Poika keräsi kaiken voimansa ja astui isänsä jalan päälle niin lujaa kuin pienillä jaloillaan suinkin pystyi. "_Iskä!_", poika karjaisi niin kovaa, että kaikki meteli heidän ympäriltään hiljeni sen sileän tien. "_Missä äiti on_?"


	3. Voimakasta viestintää

**Voimakasta viestintää**

Naruto oli odottanut sopivaa hetkeä koko iltapäivän. Nyt, kun hänen isänsä oli viimeinkin palannut hokagetornilta kotiin, hän päätti toteuttaa määrätietoisen suunnitelmansa ja näyttää, kuinka iso poika hänestä oli muutaman viikon aikana oikein tullut.

Poika oli pistänyt koulussa merkille sen, että kaikki niin sanotut "coolit" tyypit, kuten vaikkapa Kiba, jonka kanssa blondi oli ystävystynyt hiljattain, puhuivat sellaisella tyylillä ja saivat osakseen paljon huomiota ja suurta ihailua – olivathan he kuin oikeita ninjoja! Fiksuna poikana Naruto oli siis päättänyt näyttää vanhemmilleen, kuinka "aikuinen" hänestäkin oli tullut.

Hän asteli itsevarmasti keittiöön, jossa Kushina laittoi iltapalaa ja jonka pöydän ääressä Minato luki kirjaa, ja istahti omalle vakiopenkilleen. Naruto katsoi vanhempiaan, mutta kumpikin oli keskittynyt omiin tekemisiinsä eikä sen koommin noteerannut hänen läsnäoloaan.

"Voi helvetti kun mulla on nälkä", poika totesi kovaäänisesti ja tarkkaili vanhempiensa ilmeitä.

Kushinan rystyset muuttuivat valkoisiksi, kun tämä puristi kädessään ollutta soppakauhaa, ja Minato nosti katseensa hitaasti kirjastaan Narutoa kohti.

"_Anteeksi_?" Kushina totesi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Naruton korvissa vähän turhankin uhkaavalla äänellä. "Naruto, mitä sinä oikein sanoit…?"

"Että _voi helvetti_ kun mulla on nälkä!" Naruto totesi äitinsä varoittavasta äänensävystä piittaamatta ja ikään kuin sanomansa korostamiseksi löi nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten. Itsetyytyväinen hymy levisi pojan kasvoille: hän tunsi olonsa sillä hetkellä niin siistiksi, että edes Kiban möläytykset eivät olleet verrattavissa hänen äskeiseen suoritukseensa.

Pojan virne kuitenkin hyytyi sillä sekunnilla, kun hän tunsi soppakauhan kohtaavan takaraivonsa. Ei Kushina ollut häntä kovaa kolauttanut, mutta kuitenkin sellaisella voimalla, joka sai Naruton irvistämään kivusta ja hieromaan päänahkaansa.

"Anna olla viimeinen kerta, kun sanot mitään tuollaista minun kattoni alla!" nainen karjaisi vihaisesti, mutta sen sijaan, että tämä olisi raivonnut pojalleen sen enempää, tämä kääntyi Minaton puoleen. "Ja etkö sinä aio sanoa mitään?" Kushina osoitti tätä kauhallaan.

Mies vilkaisi Kushinaa, mutta käänsi tuiman katseensa takaisin Narutoa kohti. Poika katsoi isäänsä odottavasti ja alkoi toivoa, että tämä todellakin sanoisi jotain, mutta mies vain tuijotti häntä sillä vakavalla, läpitunkevalla katseella, joka viesti suurta pettymystä ja sai Naruton tuntemaan olonsa kovin surkeaksi ja katumaan temppuaan välittömästi.

Minato nousi pöydästä ja lähti kävelemään ovea kohti sanomatta mitään.

"Iskä!" Naruto huudahti hätääntyneesti ja yritti tarttua isäänsä hihasta, mutta mies vain jatkoi matkaansa ikään kuin ei olisi enää huomannutkaan poikansa läsnäoloa saati sitä, että tämä oli huutanut häntä.

Naruto laskeutui alas tuolilta ja ryntäsi tämän perään. "Anna anteeksi, isi! En minä tarkoittanut puhua rumia!"


	4. Rajaton tyhmyys

**Rajaton tyhmyys**

"Ei tyhmyydellä rajaa", Minato kääntyi päätään pudistellen Naruton ja Kiban puoleen. Pojat seisoivat varsin nöyrän näköisinä hänen työpöytänsä edessä. "Tunkeutua nyt Sandaime-saman kotiin", mies aloitti irrottamatta katsettaan pikkurikollisista. "Keskellä kirkasta päivää", hokage lisäsi äänensävyllä, joka sai Naruton painamaan katseensa välittömästi lattiaa kohti.

"S-se…" Kiba totesi hiljaisesti, mutta sen sijaan nielaisi kuuluvasti. "S-se oli minun… i-idea…" Poika osoitti itseään varovaisesti.

"Ja _alastomina_ naisina", Minato totesi äärimmäisen vakavasti ja katsoi poikia ilmeellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan näiden selkärankoja pitkin. Työpöydän reunalla istunut Jiraiya oli räjähtää nauruun, mutta sai hillittyä itsensä, kun Minato mulkaisi häntäkin.

"Te olette geninejä!" Minato löi nyrkkinsä pöytää vasten. "Tämä pelleily saa luvan riittää! Mainehan tässä menee teidän älyttömien temppujenne vuoksi", mies huokaisi syvään. "Hiiviskellä nyt Sandaime-saman kotiin…" tämä mutisi epätoivoisen kuuloisesti. "Ja vielä oma poikanikin…"

"Ei se ollut mitään pelleilyä", Naruto tokaisi yhtäkkiä ja nosti katseensa. "Mä testasin mun uutta ninjatekniikkaa", poika totesi. "Mä-"

"_Sinun_?!" Minato huudahti keskeyttäen poikansa lauseen. Kun Naruto nyökkäsi ja virnisti leveästi, mies pudisteli päätään ja vajosi istumaan tuolilleen. "Ei voi olla totta…" mies kuiskasi ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Osui ja upposi", hänen poikansa selitti ylpeänä. "Ensimmäinen oma, viimeistelty tekniikkani… Olisit nähnyt sen kääkän-"

"Sandaime-saman", Minato korjasi kohottamatta katsettaan.

"-ilmeen, kun se näki meikäläisen luomuksen", poika jatkoi ja naureskeli itsetyytyväisesti. "Ja vielä kaksinkertaisena", Naruto lisäsi, vilkaisi Kibaa ja vastasi silmää vinkkaamalla Jiraiyan salaiseen peukunnostoon.

"En keksi näin alhaiselle tempulle edes samanarvoista rangaistusta", Minato vilkaisi poikia tylysti. "Mitä teidän päässänne oikein liikkuu?"

"Anteeksi, Hokage-sama…" Kiba mutisi, koska ei uskaltanut puhua Minatolle yhtä rohkeasti kuin Naruto.

"Sandaime-samalta teidän pitäisi anteeksi pyytää", Minato tokaisi turhautuneesti. "Ja sen te saattekin tehdä. Kysytte myös, voitteko tehdä jotain hänen hyväkseen. Asia selvä?" Minato kysyi äänensävyllä, joka ei jättänyt pojille paljon vaihtoehtoja. "Hyvä. Alkakaa sitten mennä. Rangaistuksenne kerron myöhemmin."

Pojat nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät pois huoneesta – Kiba hyvinkin nopeasti, mutta Naruto vitkasteli tahallaan osoittaakseen, ettei ollut tyytyväinen isänsä toimintaan.

Kun poika oli viimein poistunut huoneesta, Jiraiya laskeutui pöydän päältä. "Minäkin tästä sitten lähden", mies totesi muina miehinä.

"Et muuten taida lähteä", Minato totesi syyttävästi.

(Seuraavalla viikolla Naruton ja Kiban lisäksi myös Jiraiya löysi itsensä lakaisemasta Konohan katuja.)


	5. Paniikki

**Paniikki**

Narutolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä viimeisimpien piinaavien tuntien aikana oli tapahtunut. Kaikki oli käynyt niin nopeasti: rauhanomaiset chuuninkokeet olivat muuttuneet hetkessä veriseksi taistelutantereeksi ja Naruto oli löytänyt itsensä tilanteesta, jossa oli joko pakko tappaa tai tulla tapetuksi. Mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut? Mistä ne kaikki viholliset olivat tulleet?

Naruton sekavassa mielessä pyörivät heikot muistikuvat: meteli, ihmisten kiljunta, kunai hänen kaulallaan, Kakashin vakavat kasvot ja sanat, joita Naruto ei saanut mieleensä, Sasuke taistelemassa monta ninjaa vastaan yhtäaikaisesti, Sakura kiljumassa…

Poika laski katseensa täriseviin käsiinsä, jotka olivat kuivuneen veren tahrimat, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Oliko hän tappanut jonkun? Hän oli niin paniikissa, että ei pystynyt palauttamaan tapahtumia mieleensä vaikka kuinka yritti.

Joka puolella oli ruumiita. Naruto otti kunain toiseen käteensä, mutta huomasi pian, että vihollisista ei näkynyt enää jälkeäkään – taistelu oli pysähtynyt ilman, että hän oli ehtinyt edes huomata ja tajuta asiaa! Helpotuksen huokaus karkasi pojan huulilta, ja heittoveitsi tippui maahan.

"_Naruto_!" poika kuuli tutun äänen huutavan. Kakashi käveli ripeästi hänen luokseen jostain ja painoi kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. "Minähän käskin sinua pysymään lähelläni", mies totesi vihaisesti, mutta vaikutti lähinnä helpottuneelta löydettyään hänet. "Oletko kunnossa?" tämä kysyi ja katsoi häntä tarkasti päästä varpaisiin.

Naruto nyökkäsi hitaasti, mutta ei pystynyt sanomaan mitään. Kakashi pörrötti pojan hiuksia lohduttavasti. "Taistelu on ohi", mies totesi.

Naruton silmät laajenivat yhtäkkiä. "Missä isä on?" poika tivasi Kakashilta. Hän tiesi, että hänen isänsä kimppuun oli hyökätty: hän muisti Iruka-sensein hätäisen huudon, joka oli käskenyt Kakashia 'menemään Hokage-saman avuksi' välittömästi taistelun alettua. "Missä isä on?!" poika kysyi uudelleen, tällä kertaa selkeästi kovemmalla äänellä.

Kakashi oli vastaamassa, mutta ei ehtinyt aloittaa lausettaan tutun äänen kantautuessa vähän kauempaa.

"Missä Naruto on?!"

Naruto kääntyi ääntä kohti saman tien ja näki, kuinka hänen isänsä taisteli tiensä väkijoukon läpi huolestuneen näköinen Jiraiya kintereillään. Kun mies huomasi hänet, tämä käveli entistä nopeampaa (jos se vain oli enää mahdollista) välittämättä ympärillään pyörineistä huolestuneista alaisistaan.

"Hokage-sama, olettehan kunnossa?" joku Narutolle tuntematon ninja kysyi hänen isältään, minkä jälkeen joku toinen totesi: "Yondaime-sama, te vuodatte verta."

Naruton silmät laajenivat entisestään, kun poikakin huomasi, kuinka veriset hänen isänsä vaatteet olivat. Mies itse ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt asiasta välittävän kiirehtiessään poikansa luokse. Hokage kompuroi muutamaan otteeseen, mutta Jiraiya tarttui tämän käsivarresta ja auttoi tätä pysymään pystyssä. Kun Minato oli tullut lähemmäksi poikaansa, Naruto oli näkevinään muutaman kyyneleen tämän poskilla.

"Naruto…" tämä totesi heikosti mutta helpottuneesti päästyään lapsensa luokse ja veti poikansa tärisevin käsin lujaan, lämpimään halaukseen. "Luojan kiitos olet kunnossa…"


	6. Pandakarhuja

**Pandakarhuja**

"_Isi_!" kuului huudahdus jostain kauempaa. Minato kääntyi hätääntyneesti ympäri tajutessaan Naruton kadonneen näkyvistä. "Iskä?" Naruto huudahti uudelleen. Pojalla ei ilmeisesti ollut hätää, koska tämä ei kuulostanut kauhistuneelta tai pelokkaalta. "Isi, mihin sä menit?"

"Olen täällä", Minato vastasi kovaäänisesti mutta yritti olla huutamatta liian kovaa. Hän oli tietoinen siitä, että heidän läsnäolonsa oli herättänyt paljon huomiota eikä halunnut häiritä muiden kauppareissua sen enempää. "Naruto?" mies huhuili. "Missä sinä olet?"

"Täällä!" poika ilmestyi käytävän toiseen päähän suuri pandakarhu kainalossaan. Muut kaupassa olleet katsoivat huvittuneesti, kun pieni Naruto raahasi itsensä kokoista pehmolelua isäänsä kohti. "Mä haluan tämän", poika totesi ja tarjosi sitä isälleen päästyään takaisin miehen luo. "Osta se mulle!"

"Lelupäivä on vasta perjantaina", Minato totesi ja otti nallen Narutolta, jonka hymy valahti saman tien. "Mistä sinä tämän hait? Viedään se takaisin oikealle paikalleen."

"_Eikä viedä_!" Naruto kiljahti niin, että läheistä maitohyllyä penkonut vanhus hyppäsi puoli metriä ilmaan. Poika toisti vihaisen huudahduksensa ja tarttui isäänsä jalasta. "Minä haluan sen! Iskä! Osta se!" poika heittäytyi maahan makaamaan päästämättä isänsä jalasta irti. Minato yritti nostaa jalkaansa, mutta Naruto oli nousta mukana.

"Kuule, Naruto", hokage totesi laittaessaan nallen syrjään ja yrittäessään nostaa poikansa takaisin jaloilleen mutta tuloksetta, sillä Naruto heittäytyi veltoksi. Minato kyykistyi poikansa eteen ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia: "Mehän ollaan yhdessä äitin kanssa sovittu, että perjantaina on karkki- tai lelupäivä", mies yritti selittää rauhallisesti ja olla välittämättä naurahduksista, joita kaupan muut asiakkaat päästelivät suistaan katsellessaan heidän touhujaan. "Voidaan sitten käydä ostamassa tämä nalle."

"Eikä!" Naruto kiljahti niin kovaa, että Minato irvisti. "Mä haluun sen nyt!"

"Aina saa haluta, Naruto, mutta isi ei osta tätä nyt", Minato totesi ja nousi ylös. Naruto yritti repiä nallea miehen kädestä, mutta Minato piti siitä tiukasti kiinni ja tarttui poikansa ranteeseen. "Mistä sinä otit tämän?"

"En kerro!" Naruto huusi kyynelsilmin. "Anna se tänne!" poika yritti hyppimällä tarttua pandasta, jota Minato piti lapsen ulottumattomissa. "Tyhmä!"

"Naruto", Minato totesi toruvasti. "Muista kielenkäyttö."

Välittämättä poikansa vastalauseista sen enempää Minato lähti suunnistamaan sinne, missä oletti leluosaston olevan. Kun hän vihdoin onnistui löytämään sen, hän kävi enemmän kuin mielellään laittamassa pandan takaisin omalle paikalleen. Sitten mies nosti vuolaasti itkevän poikansa syliinsä ja tämän vihaisista huudoista huolimatta lähti kävelemään kohti kaupan ulko-ovea.

"Kiitos hei", mies totesi myyjälle, joka näytti enemmän ja vähemmän huvittuneelta katsellessaan, kuinka Naruto hakkasi pienillä nyrkeillään Minaton rintakehää.

"Tervetuloa uudelleen, Hokage-sama!"

Kun Minato oli päässyt putiikista ulos, mies huokaisi syvään. Nyt hän ymmärsi, miksi Kushina ei enää huolinut Narutoa mukaansa kauppaan.


	7. Miehekkäitä miehiä

**Miehekkäitä miehiä**

"Mitähän Naruto on tällä kertaa tehnyt?" Minato pohti ja huokaisi syvään. Hän oli viimeisen kuukauden aikana joutunut hakemaan Naruton puhuttelusta useammin kuin kerran. Oliko kasvatuksessa jotain vikaa vai mikä mätti? Mies vilkaisi sivusilmällään Kakashia, joka käveli hänen vieressään enemmän ja vähemmän omiin maailmoihinsa uppoutuneena.

"Jaa-a", harmaapää totesi, mutta oli tuskin edes kuullut hänen kysymystään lukiessaan upouutta kirjaansa. Jiraiyan ensimmäinen pelkästään aikuisille suunnattu teos, Icha Icha Paradise, oli julkaistu sinä päivänä.

Minato pudisteli päätään. "Mitä minä olen oikein tehnyt väärin?" hokage kysyi ja tervehti samalla muutamaa vastaan kävellyttä kyläläistä nopealla nyökkäyksellä. "Vai olenko vain surkea isä?" mies mutisi ja ihmetteli, miksi edes avautui Kakashille, jota ei tuntunut edes kiinnostavan.

"Saattaa olla", mies totesi, ja Minato vilkaisi tätä paheksuvasti.

"Ei sinun tarvitse tulla mukaani, jos et halua", hokage huomautti astellessaan ninja-akatemian pihalle. Kakashi ei sanonut mitään vaan tuntui vain seuraavan häntä, joten Minato totesi saman uudelleen.

"Mm", Kakashi vain mutisi ja melkein käveli pysähtyneeseen Minatoon pahki. Hokage pyöritteli silmiään ja lähti suuntaamaan koulun ulko-ovia kohti kirjaansa uppoutuneen harmaahiuksisen seuratessa.

Kun he viimein olivat päässeet vähän liiankin tutun luokkahuoneen oven taakse, Minato koputti nopeasti ja astui huoneeseen sisään. Siellä oli Naruton ja tämän opettajan lisäksi pojan kolme muuta luokkatoveria ilmeisesti vanhempiensa kanssa.

"Hokage-sama", kaikki totesivat melkein yhteen ääneen ja kumartelivat osoittaakseen kunnioituksensa kylänsä johtajaa kohtaan.

"Hei", Minato tervehti kaikkia kohteliaasti ja loi paremman katseen poikaansa, jonka kasvoja koristi musta silmä.

"Iskä!" Naruto huudahti ja juoksi isänsä eteen.

"Mitä sinä taas olet tehnyt?" mies kysyi ja hieroi takaraivoaan. Näköjään ollut ainakin tappelussa.

Naruto loi isäänsä loukkaantuneen katseen. "Mä puolustin sinua!" tämä totesi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestäänselvyys.

"Puolustit minua?" Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. Naruto katsoi häntä silmät loistaen. "Miksi?"

"Koska nuo haukku sua homoksi!" Naruto julisti ja osoitti luokkatovereitaan.

Minato tunsi, kuinka huoneen jokainen aikuinen silmäpari katsoi häntä ja Kakashia (ja Kakashin kirjaa) päästä varpaisiin.


	8. Omituisten otusten kerho

**Omituisten otusten kerho**

Minato ei ikinä – ikinä – olisi uskonut toivovansa, ettei olisi nähnyt poikaansa jonain päivänä ollenkaan. Ja yksi niistä päivistä, oikeastaan se ihan ensimmäinen sellainen, sattui Naruton nelivuotissyntymäpäivän aikoihin, jolloin Konohassa järjestettiin myös silloisten kagejen kokous suurien ninjamaiden tulehtuneiden välien paikkaamiseksi. Paikalla oli viidestä kagesta vain neljä; mizukage oli syystä tai toisesta jättänyt tulematta. Ja uskokaa tai älkää, se oli Minaton mielestä ihan hyvä asia: Narutolla oli sitten ainakin yksi vihamies vähemmän.

Hokage ei liioitellut sanoessaan, että se iltapäivä oli tehnyt hänestä muiden maiden silmissä täydellisen pellen. Ennen niin kunnioitettu ja pelätty Konohan keltainen salama taisi olla enää vain varjo entisestä.

Jo se, että anbujen tarkoin vartioimaan huoneeseen pääsi pieni lapsi noin vain sisälle, kertoi omaa tarinaansa Konohasta. Kun Minato kokouksen jälkeen oli raivostunut alaisilleen ensimmäisen kerran koko "valtakautensa" aikana ja kysynyt, miksi nämä olivat päästäneet Naruton huoneeseen sisään, nämä eivät olleet edes osanneet nimetä yksiselitteistä vastausta. Minato osasi kyllä aavistella jotain, sillä hän itsekin tiesi, kuinka suloinen hänen poikansa osasi olla ja kuinka tämä oli perinyt Kushinan temperamentin ja kuinka hän itsekin antoi tälle lähes aina kaiken periksi…

* * *

Kun kokoushuoneen ovi hitaasti avautui, Minato olisi halunnut vajota maan alle. Tai ainakin pöydän alle.

"Isi?" pieni Naruto asteli itsevarmasti huoneeseen, mutta pysähtyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään huoneessa monta tuntematonta ninjaa, joista jokainen katsoi tätä enemmän ja vähemmän ihmeissään. Säikähtäneen näköinen Naruto etsi katseellaan tuttua blondia pehkoa. "Isi?" poika totesi uudelleen ja tällä kertaa kovemmalla äänellä.

Jokainen silmäpari kääntyi katsomaan Minatoa.

"Öh…" Minato örähti ja kuljetti kätensä hiuksiensa läpi. Varsinkin raikage näytti erityisen voitonriemuiselta huomatessaan, että Minaton pokerinaama oli vihdoinkin murtunut. "Naruto, tule tänne", hokage totesi nopeasti ja levitti kätensä, jolloin Naruto ryntäsi tämän syliin.

"En tiennytkään, että sinulla on lapsi", tummaihoinen kage totesi ja katsoi kiinnostuneesti vuoroin Minatoa, vuoroin Narutoa. Minato tiesi, että tämä oli todennut äskeiset sanansa vain viestiäkseen, että oli juuri löytänyt hänen suurimman heikkoutensa ja aikoisi tarpeen tullen käyttää sitä hyväkseen.

"Suokaa anteeksi", Minato totesi nopeasti ja nousi penkiltään Naruto sylissään. "Pieni hetki-" tämä aloitti, mutta joutui oman poikansa keskeyttämäksi.

"Isi, kuka tuo lihava mies on?" poika kysyi ja osoitti raikagea. Minato ei vastannut pojalleen mitään, mutta vilkaisi tummaihoista kagea pahoittelevasti – ja sai vastaukseksi murhaavan katseen. Ennen kuin mies ehti kiirehtiä ovelle, Naruto avasi suunsa toistamiseen: "Entä tuo käppänä?" tällä kertaa tämä osoitti tsuchikagea. "Miksi sillä on tuollainen romminokka?"

_Romminokka_? Minato mietti ja olisi halunnut lyödä itseään naamaan. Mistä Naruto oli sellaisen sanan oppinut? Miehelle alkoi tulla omituinen halu kuristaa Jiraiya…

Hokage poistui huoneesta nopeasti, ennen kuin Naruto ehti kommentoida muiden kagejen ulkonäköä ja nolata häntä yhtään enempää, ja ojensi poikansa suoraan oven takana odottaneen anbun syliin.

"Vie Naruto Kushinan luokse – heti!" Minato sähisi vihaisesti ja vilkaisi alaistaan ilmeellä, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan tämän selkärankaa pitkin. "Ja katsokin, ettei yksikään ihminen tule näiden ovien sisäpuolelle enää!"

Ja niin myöhässä ollut mizukage ei päässyt kokoukseen ollenkaan.


	9. Jotain täydellistä

Jotain täydellistä

Minato ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan pojastaan. Hän piteli käsivarsillaan nyt jotain sellaista, josta oli silmänräpäyksessä tullut hänen elämänsä tärkein asia. Joku, jonka vuoksi hän oli valmis vaikka kuolemaan, mutta samanaikaisesti joku, jonka luota hän ei ikinä halunnut poistua.

Minato ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään herkkänä miehenä, mutta se pieni ihminen, jota hän nyt piteli sylissään ja jota hän alkoi ikävöidä heti, kun joutui laskemaan tämän käsistään, oli saanut liikutuksen kyyneleet hänen silmiinsä jo lukemattomat kerrat. Miten jotakuta pystyikin rakastamaan niin paljon?

Hänen oli vaikea kuvailla sen hetkisiä tuntemuksiaan: toisaalta hän oli haljeta ylpeydestä ja rakkaudesta ja halusi mennä esittelemään poikansa joka ikiselle kyläläiselle – varmistaa, että kaikki näkivät hänen täydellisen lapsensa – mutta toisaalta hän halusi pitää pojan piilossa, turvassa, ja suojella tätä kaikilta maailman vaaroilta.

Naruto oli niin -

"Niin täydellinen", Kushinan puki hänen ajatuksensa sanoiksi. Nainen hipaisi vauvan pyöreää poskea hellästi.

"Mm", Minato tyytyi mumisemaan kääntämättä katsettaan nukkuvasta vauvasta.

"Ihan kuten isänsä", nainen lisäsi ja vilkaisi Minatoa.

"Mm", mies mutisi jälleen kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, mitä Kushina oli sanonut. Hetken kuluttua Minato kuitenkin sisäisti vaimonsa sanat ja naurahti: "Minusta Naruto näyttää ihan sinulta."

"Poikaparka", Kushina totesi hymyillen ja painoi päänsä Minaton hartiaa vasten. He katselivat lastaan ihaillen jonkin aikaa, kunnes Kushina nousi sohvalta ylös. "Menen laittamaan jotain ruokaa."

Minato nyökkäsi hymyillen. "Kyllä me Naruton kanssa pärjätään", mies totesi. "Vai mitä, Naruto?"

Naruto vaikutti olevan eri mieltä. Minaton hymy hyytyi, kun Naruto alkoi muuttua itkuiseksi. Minato vilkuili Kushinan perään avuttoman näköisesti, mutta nainen vain naurahti ja nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti.

Minato katsoi Kushinaa epäuskoisesti, kunnes kääntyi takaisin poikansa puoleen ja nyökkäsi epävarmasti. Ei hän, Konohan neljäs hokage, voinut pientä itkua säikähtää. Ei Narutolla mitään hätää ollut.

"Ssh", hän painoi huulensa poikansa otsaa vasten. "Isi on tässä, Naruto", Minato veti poikansa paremmin itseään vasten. "Ei mitään hätää... Ssh..."

Miehen huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, kun Naruton itku alkoi pikkuhiljaa muuttua uniseksi tuhinaksi.


	10. Kirja

_A/N:_ Jee, sainpas päivitettyä tähän jotakin uutta pitkästä aikaa! Ja nimikin on taas niin mielikuvituksellinen niin kuin minun ficeillä aina... Noooooot. :D_  
_

* * *

**Kirja**

"Mulla on tylsää", Naruto ilmoitti kuuluvalla äänellä. Poika makasi selällään lattialla ja heilutteli jalkojaan ilmassa. "Ei oo mitään tekemistä. Milloin mä pääsen pois arestista?" Naruto vilkaisi nojatuolissaan istunutta isäänsä toiveikkaasti.

Minato nosti katseensa sudokulehdestä, jonka tehtäviä oli jo tovin ratkonut, ja _mulkaisi_ poikaansa. Naruto avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta päätti isänsä tuiman ilmeen nähtyään pysytellä vaiti. Minatolle ninja-akatemia tuntui olevan jokseenkin _pyhä_ asia, eikä tämä totisesti ollut mielissään kuultuaan Naruton karanneen koulusta kesken päivän yhdessä luokkatoveriensa Kiban, Shikamarun ja Choujin kanssa. Ja nyt Naruto oli ollut _jo_ melkein viikon arestissa.

"Kyllä mä nyt jo osaan käyttäytyä", Naruto kitisi hetken päästä.

"Ja minä olen kuullut tuon jo turhan monta kertaa", Minato totesi ja pyöritteli kynää sormissaan. "Mene tekemään läksysi", mies ehdotti.

"Tehty jo."

"Onko?" Minato kysyi epäillen.

"On", Naruto vastasi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. "Aikoja sitten."

"Siivoa huoneesi."

"Äiti käski siivota sen jo aamulla."

"Mene leikkimään."

"Iskä, mä oon kohta _genin_!" Naruto päivitteli silmiään pyöritellen ja katsoi, kuinka hänen isänsä niin keskittyneen näköisenä kurtisteli kulmiaan sudokuilleen. "Sitä paitsi se on tylsää yksin…" poika mutisi juuri ja juuri niin kovaa, että Minato kuuli – jos tämä edes kuunteli. "Muita ehdotuksia? _Haloo_!"

Minato heräsi ajatuksistaan, joiden syövereihin oli hetkeksi vajonnut, ja nousi nojatuoliltaan. Naruto katsoi kysyvästi, kuinka tämä käveli kirjahyllylle ja otti sieltä pelkistetyn, hieman tylsänkin näköisen kirjan ja toi sen pojalle.

"Lue se", mies totesi mystisesti hymyillen. "Pidät siitä varmasti."

"Mä en lue kirjoja", Naruto otti opuksen isänsä kädestä ja katsoi sitä tympääntyneesti. "Mikä tää ees on?"

"Ensimmäinen Jiraiyan kirjoittama kirja." Naruton silmät laajentuivat, ja Minato kiirehti lisäämään: "Jiraiya vaihtoi kirjoitustyyliään ja aiheitaan vasta tämän kirjan jälkeen."

Oli Naruton vuoro mulkoilla isäänsä epäillen. Sitten poika huokaisi syvään, nousi lattialta ylös ja lähti suuntaamaan kohti omaa huonettaan liioitellusti laahustaen, Jiraiyan kirjoittama kirja kädessään. Hän ei erityisemmin pitänyt lukemisesta – sitä kun täytyi tehdä koulussa ihan liikaa – mutta ei hänellä ollut sillä hetkellä parempaakaan tekemistä.

"Luota minuun, tulet pitämään siitä", Minato huikkasi poikansa perään ennen kuin Naruto sulki huoneensa oven ja katosi näkyvistä.

Ja Naruto joutui silläkin kertaa myöntämään, että hänen isänsä oli ollut ihan oikeassa. Tai no, ei Naruto tullut vain _pitämään _siitä kirjasta... hän tuli _rakastamaan_ sitä.


	11. Vanha kunnon Jiraiya

**Vanha kunnon Jiraiya**

Minato asteli haikein mielin ulko-ovelle opettajansa vanavedessä. Jiraiya oli vasta edellisiltana saapunut Konohaan, mutta oli tekemässä lähtöä jo nyt. Mies oli kertonut tulleensa vain pyörähtämään Naruton syntymäpäiväjuhlissa ja että hänellä oli kiire päästä jatkamaan "taustatutkimuksensa" tekoa. Mitä se taustatutkimus sitten käytännössä tarkoitti (tai piti sisällään), sitä Minato ei tiennyt eikä Jiraiyan tuntien välttämättä edes halunnut tietää.

"Mukavaa, että pääsit kuitenkin käymään", Minato sanoi Jiraiyalle, kun he olivat päässeet eteiseen asti.

"Pitäähän minun käydä aina välillä tarkistamassa, ettet ole aiheuttanut mitään kriisejä", Jiraiya totesi pilke silmäkulmassa. Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Älä viitsi esittää tyhmää. Sinä kyllä tiedät, kuinka paljon tämän kylän naispolot perääsi kuolaavat. Yhdeksänkymmentä prosenttia konohalaisista miehistä on naimattomia ja se on sinun syytäsi. Toisaalta voisin kiittää sinua, sillä ne onnettomat raukat antautuvat kaiken tämän puutteen keskellä minun tulevan kirjani lohdulliseen syleilyyn."

Minato tuhahti huvittuneesti. Jiraiya oli puhellut uudesta, vielä keskeneräisestä kirjastaan aina silloin tällöin ja mainostanut sen olevan täysin eri luokkaa kuin hänen ensimmäinen teoksensa. Nimeä tai juonta mies ei ollut paljastanut, mutta lukuisista vihjeistä päätellen kirja tulisi olemaan aikuisille suunnattu.

Minato vilkaisi olkansa yli. "Naruto?" hän huhuili. "Tule sanomaan Jiraiyalle heihei."

Olohuoneesta kuului, kuinka Kushina yritti suostutella Narutoa jättämään lahjansa hetkeksi aikaa, ja pian poika kävelikin eteiseen äitinsä kädestä pitäen. Naruton silmät laajenivat kauhusta, kun tämä huomasi isänsä olevan ulko-ovella. Poika irrotti otteensa Kushinasta, juoksi Minaton luokse ja kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti tämän jalan ympärille.

Minato tunsi piston sydämessään tajutessaan, että Naruto pelkäsi _hänen_ lähtevän pois. Poika tuijotti isäänsä suurin, surullisin silmin. "Ei isi ole menossa minnekään", Minato sanoi lempeällä äänellä ja silitti poikansa pehmeitä hiuksia. Hän tunsi, kuinka Naruto vain tiukensi otettaan hänen jalastaan.

"Oikea isän poika", Jiraiya totesi hymyillen. Mies kyykistyi ja ojensi kätensä Narutoa kohti. "Tuletkos vielä kummisetäsi syliin?" Poika pudisti päätään, ja Jiraiya nousi takaisin seisomaan.

Minato nosti Naruton syliinsä. Hän painoi huulensa poikansa poskea vasten. "Ei isi ole lähdössä minnekään", hän kuiskasi poikansa korvaan. Naruto kietoi kätensä isänsä kaulan ympärille. Jiraiya ja Kushina vaihtoivat huvittuneita katseita, mikä jäi Minatolta huomaamatta. Hokage kääntyi takaisin Jiraiyan puoleen: "Aiotko lähteä jo tänä iltana?"

"Näh. Käyn parilla ja otan selvää, mitä Konohan yöelämä voi tarjota minulle. Joko Kakashi on täysi-ikäinen? Siitä tulisi oiva naistenhoukutin…" Jiraiya vaikutti todenneen viimeisen lauseensa lähinnä itselleen, matalasta hekotuksesta päätellen.

Minato loi opettajaansa varoittavan katseen, eikä vaivautunut vastaamaan moiseen typerään kysymykseen. Kushina taas pyöritteli silmiään. "Sinä se et sitten ole muuttunut tippaakaan", nainen naurahti.

Jiraiya virnisti. "Suutari pysyköön lestissään. No, jäisin mielelläni seuraksenne pitemmäksikin aikaa, mutta työt kutsuvat. Kustantaja odottaa uutta materiaalia kieli pitkällä." Mies nyökkäsi Kushinalle, kääntyi sitten Minaton puoleen ja nosti kätensä tämän olkapäälle. "Pärjäile. Äläkä heitä niitä ihailijoidesi lähettämiä kirjeitä ja kuvia siihen onnettomaan paperikoriin, kuka tahansa voi nähdä ne! Aika arkaluontoisia _viestejä_. Ei varmaankaan haittaa, että otin muutaman itselleni", mies vilkuili vuoroin Minatoa, vuoroin Kushinaa ja oli aistivinaan nousevan myrskyn. Jiraiya pörrötti Naruton hiuksia nopeasti. "No, hei sitten!" tämä huikkasi ja poistui asunnosta ennätysnopeudella.

Kushina katsoi punastunutta Minatoa kaventunein silmin.. "Mitä kirjeitä ja kuvia?_ Minato_?"

"Tuota…"


	12. Se ikä

_A/N: _Kiitos ihanista kommenteistanne, GopherPlant ja SuomiTytt! :)

* * *

"**Se" ikä**

Naruto oli niin keskittynyt katsomaan suosikkitelevisio-ohjelmaansa (joka muuten oli varsinkin Konohan nuorten ninjojen keskuudessa suuren suosion saavuttanut saippuaooppera _Varjosoturit_), ettei edes poika kuullut, kun hänen isänsä astui olohuoneeseen. Naruto palasi fiktiivisen Konohan tapahtumista takaisin maanpinnalle vasta, kun hokage oli istuutunut hänen viereensä sohvalle ja varastanut kaukosäätimen hänen kädestään.

Naruton silmät laajenivat, kun hänen isänsä sulki television juuri sillä hetkellä, kun tarinan päähenkilö sai tietää _kultaisen kunain_ varastaneen henkilön olleen tämän entinen tyttöystävä. "_Ei_!" poika huudahti dramaattisesti ja yritti napata kaukosäätimen takaisin, mutta Minato piti sitä poikansa ulottumattomissa. "Mä katoin sitä!" Naruto ulvahti.

"Meidän täytyy jutella", Minato ilmoitti, ja ennen kuin Naruto ehti miettiä, mikä hänen viimeisimmistä toilailuistaan oli päätynyt miehen tietoon, tämä jatkoi: "Alat olla jo sen ikäinen, että minusta meidän olisi hyvä puhua seksistä."

Naruton suu loksahti auki. "_Mitä?!_" poika huudahti. Hän ei tiennyt, kumpi oli järkyttävämpää: se, että hänen isänsä halusi puhua hänen kanssaan _seksistä _aivan yllättäen_, _vai se, että tämä oli ilmoittanut asian niin kuin se olisi ollut mitä tavallisinpuheenaihe. Hän oli niin shokissa, ettei pystynyt sanomaan mitään.

Minato rykäisi. "Niin kuin tiedät, rakkaus on tärkeä osa elämää. Jonain päivänä sinäkin löydät jonkun, josta todella pidät. Seksuaalisuus on tärkeä osa seurustelusuhdetta, ja haluaisinkin kertoa sinulle muutaman tärkeän asian. Ensinnäkin-"

Naruto tunsi, kuinka hänen poskiaan kuumotti. Hän olisi mieluummin vaikka antanut isänsä lukea ääneen Jiraiyan pornokirjoja kuin kuunnellut tämän noloa seksivalistusta! "Iskä, lopeta!" poika huudahti ja nosti kädet korvilleen. "Mä en halua kuulla!" Korvien peittäminen ei kuitenkaan oikeasti estänyt Narutoa kuulemasta, mitä hänen isällään oli sanottavanaan.

"Sinun ei tarvitse koskaan tehdä mitään sellaista, mitä et itse halua. Sama pätee-"

"No hyvä! Mä en nimittäin halua kuulla _tätä_!"

"- Sama pätee myös kumppaniisi. Ketään ei saa pakottaa mihinkään, vaan molempien osapuolten on arvostettava toisiaan. Mikään kiire seksin harrastamiseen ei saa olla, vaan se on tehtävä vasta silloin, kun molemmat ovat valmiita." Minato kuulosti siltä kuin olisi harjoitellut suurta ja äärimmäisen tärkeää puhettaan niin kauan, että osasi esittää sen sanasta sanaan ulkomuistista. Ja se liioitellun normaali ilme oli Naruton mielestä hirveä! Kuinka nolo hänen isänsä pystyi enää olemaan? "Kun te sitten joskus olette valmiita harrastamaan seksiä, ehkäisyn käyttö on ehdottomasti muistettava. Kondomi-"

Naruto oli kuullut jo _liikaa_. Poika nousi sohvalta ylös, mutta ei onnistunut pakenemaan, sillä hänen isänsä veti hänet takaisin alas. "_Joo joo_!" poika huudahti naama punaisena kuin tomaatti. "Muistan käyttää kondomia! Mene pois!"

Minato näytti siltä kuin tällä olisi ollut vielä vaikka kuinka paljon kerrottavaa. Mies avasi suunsa jatkaakseen valistuspuhettaan – "_Mene nyt pois, ole kiltti_!" – mutta katseltuaan hetken ajan poikansa _kärsivää _ilmettä, tämä sulki sen sanomatta yhtään mitään. Sitten hokage ojensi kaukosäätimen takaisin Narutolle, nousi ylös sohvalta ja poistui huoneesta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne tullutkin.

Naruto jäi tuijottamaan isänsä perään. _Mitä hemmettiä äsken tapahtui?!_

* * *

_A/N: _Kushina pakotti Minaton pitämään "puheen"... ;)


	13. Yön kauhuja

**Yön kauhuja**

Naruto ei vain saanut unta. Aluksi poika oli yrittänyt laskea lampaita, mutta oli mennyt laskuissa sekaisin ja turhautunut niin, ettei ollut jaksanut aloittaa enää alusta. Seuraavaksi hän oli kaivanut esiin äärettömän tylsät oppikirjansa, jotka olivat ennenkin saaneet hänen silmäluomensa tuntumaan nopeasti raskailta. No, tällä kertaa niistäkään ei ollut apua, sillä ne vain muistuttivat Narutoa siitä onnettomasta ympäristötiedon oppitunnista, joka oli syypää hänen unettomuuteensa.

Jättiläisihmissyöjähämäkit. (Naruto ei muistanut niiden oikeaa nimeä.)

He olivat koulussa käyneet läpi vaarallisia ötököitä, joita (ja joiden ominaisuuksia) vihollisninjat osasivat käyttää hyödykseen. Ja ne jättiläishämäkit… Naruto ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä hirveää. Niiden paksut, karvaiset jalat ja lukuisat suuret, kiiltävät silmät kalvoivat hänen mieltään edelleen. Opettajan mukaan ne olivat ainakin yhtä isoja kuin pervo erakko. Kylmät väreet kulkivat Naruton selkärankaa pitkin.

Niitä hämähäkkejä oli tavattu myös Tulen maassa, joissain tietyissä syrjäisissä metsissä. Mitä, jos ne jonain päivänä vaeltaisivat Konohaan? Naruto säpsähti kuullessaan rasahduksen säkkipimeän huoneensa nurkasta. Mitä, jos ne tulisivat Konohaan ja hyökkäisivät hänen kimppuunsa? Mitä, jos ne olivat jo Konohassa? Pojan mielikuvitus alkoi laukata hurjaa vauhtia, ja pian tämä oli jo kuulevinaan hämähäkkien ujelluksen (Kyllä kai hämähäkitkin ääntelivät?) kantautuvan korviinsa. Sitten jostakin kuului epämääräinen äännähdys, ja Naruto säikähti, pomppasi ylös sängystään ja juoksi vanhempiensa huoneen ovelle minkä kintuistaan pääsi.

"_Äiti!_" poika huudahti kauhunsekaisin tuntein rynnätessään huoneeseen sisälle. Naruto oli jo hyppäämässä vanhempiensa sänkyyn kunnes tajusi kuinka… _omituisilta_… nämä näyttivät. Molemmat katsoivat häntä laajentunein silmin, isä oli kontallaan äidin päällä ja tällä oli housut kintuissa. "…Mitä te oikein teette?" Naruto kysyi ja oli jo unohtanut hämähäkit.

"Öh…" Kushina naurahti hermostuneesti ja veti Minaton bokserit nopeasti takaisin ylös. "Painitaan!"


End file.
